Lollipop
by Eraser-Mind
Summary: When Stan and Wendy break up....again. It's up to Kyle and Kenny, and a few red lollipops, to make Stan feel better.... Oneshot


A wet blob of snow connected with Stan's face, "Hey?! What's the big idea?!" he looked up to see Kyle and Kenny a few yards away

"Yo Stan!" Kyle called with a smile

_I said sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh, love's gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop, love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, love's gonna get you down  
_

"What are you guys doing here?" Stan asked, still sitting on the bench he had been occupying for the past hour, he wiped his face off with his sleeve

"We're here to make you feel better!" Kenny grinned; it was a rare time when the blond boy's hood was actually down, his voice was as clear as a bell in the cold winter air

"Why would I need to feel better? I'm fine." Stan quickly countered, until Kyle pointed at the lollipop that Stan was holding

"You only eat gay candy when you're all bummer like. Plus candy ain't good for you."

"Isn't." Stan quickly corrected

"Grammar Nazi!" Kenny accused, picking up another handful of snow and lobbing it at the raven haired boy, Stan dodged it and stood

"Whatever...." he started to walk away, biting down on the red tootsie pop, quickly reaching the chocolate center

"Not so fast!" Kyle caught up to him, "This is worse than I thought, red....hmm...."

"She wasn't good enough for you!" Kenny quickly interjected

"Who says this has anything to do with a relationship?!" Stan looked over at Kyle then Kenny

"It's obvious man. Red tootsie pop, love issues, blue tootsie pop, family issues, orange tootsie pop, school issues, brown tootsie pop, miscellaneous issues." Kenny listed on his fingers

"It's Wendy again isn't it."

"Sod off." Stan grumbled

"Come on dude, lighten up! You know what people say..."

"No, not really..."

_  
I went walking with my mama one day, when she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found, 'cause love's gonna get you down_

"Oh...I figured you would....dang now I have to make something up." Kenny nibbled on his thumbnail

"Or you could just leave me alone."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Kyle wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, snagging another red lollipop from his jacket pocket

"Hey! That's mine."

"It's sugar free!" Kyle said with a grin, unwrapping it and placing it on his tongue, "Yum it tastes like Stan's teenage angst." Stan glared at him, only causing Kyle to chuckle

"Ignore the Jew Stan," it was Kyle's turn to glare, Kenny simply shrugged it off, "Seriously, Wendy just can't see what's right in front of her. Insane yes, but she always, just, wants, more."

_  
Take a look at the girl next door, she's a player and a downright bore  
Jesus loves her but she wants more, oh, bad girls get you down_

"That's not true." Stan mumbled

"Dude, it so is." Kyle nodded, grabbing another lollipop and handing it to Stan, who had finished his other one

"Come on, stop moping and get over it. Wendy's a ho, you're too good for her, and all these lollipops are gonna make you fat."

"Thanks, that helped so much." Stan rolled his eyes

"You're welcome man." Kenny grinned, only causing Stan to roll his eyes again_  
_

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh, love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, love's gonna get you down  
_

"Aw Stan, it's not that bad, we all know Wendy's gonna come crawling back to you, or visa versa."

"Thanks so much for the support you two, I could just vomit."

"It's the nonexistant sugar." Kenny ninja-ed a lollipop from Stan as well

"Hey!"

"Chill out, it's only one." He unwrapped the lollipop and shoved it in his mouth, "Mmm, Kyle was right; it does taste like your angst!"

"God, you guys suck."

"Lollipops."

"What?"

"Lollipops." Kenny repeated, "We suck lollipops..."

"Right..."

_  
Mama told me what I should know, too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go, 'cause love only gets you down_

"I don't even get you man. All this drama over Wendy, why don't you just take a break? Love just brings you down, and you're never fun after you two break up." Kyle sat on a picnic table when the boys reached the park. Stan emptied his pockets and placed all the lollipops on the table, there was about fifteen

"I dunno....you think I'd learn right?"

"Neh, that would make things too easy." Kenny answered, dividing the suckers into three piles

"Hey! How come I only get three?" Kyle glared at Kenny

"Stan needs more comfort lollipops then you."

"And what about you?"

"I'm hungry, fool."

"Yeah, no." Kyle snagged back the two lollipops that were rightfully his, though technically they were all rightfully Stan's, but he had given up ownership a while ago, "So feeling better yet?" he asked Stan

"Well let's see, all you've done is successfully dissed me and Wendy, and stolen my lollipops....so, not really." He sighed

_  
Take a look at a boy like me, never stood on my own two feet  
Now I'm blue as I can be, oh, love only got me down_

"Well, we'll just have to try harder." Kyle tossed his old lollipop stick to the side, and got a new one, "How else can we bad mouth Wendy."

"Let's see, she's a---"

"I don't want you guys to bad mouth Wendy. It won't make me feel better." Stan said, cutting off Kenny

"Well, then you just need more candy." Kyle held up another red tootsie pop, which Stan grabbed

"I guess that must be the only solution..."

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh, love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh love's gonna get you down_

_I was walking with my mama one day, when she warned me what people say  
Live your life until love is found, or love's gonna get you down_

"She's just not right for you dude." Kyle said, sitting back to back with Stan on the picnic table, while Kenny was on the bench. They were all down to their last lollipop and the effects were kicking in

"Yeah, you've said that like twenty times, the guy gets it." Kenny rested his cheek in the palm of his hand; he was staring at the lollipop stick he was spinning between his fingers.

"Well obviously I don't." Stan sighed, "I mean....bleh.....I've had too many lollipops..."

"We've all had too many...you know what they make the red dye out of?"

"Squashed bugs." Kenny answered Kyle's random question

"I don't believe that."

"It's true!"

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop, love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love, oh, love's gonna get you down_

"You know...I've had girl problems too." Kenny looked up at Stan, who simply laughed in disbelief

"Yeah right."

"It's true. I mean, all chicks are meant to do is steal your soul and dignity..."

"And money." Kyle added

"You've had girl problems too?" Stan looked at his friend

"Well no...but it's what I've been told..."

"They're like succubi!" Kenny came to the sudden realization, "We must go play all the love songs of the world backwards until they all explode!" he jumped up, but his foot caught on the bench and he only succeeded face planting into the snow

"Uh-huh, brilliant plan, I'm cutting you off." Kyle grabbed Kenny's last lollipop

"Hey! That was mine!" he stood, wiping off snow from his parka

_Mama told me what I should know, too much candy gonna rot your soul  
If she loves you let her go, 'cause love only gets you down_

"Yeah, it was yours and now it's not, you know it's getting pretty late. My mom's probably wondering where I am." Kyle looked over at the setting sun

"Same here...I better jet." Kenny patted Stan on the back, "Feel better dude." Were his parting words, he turned and ran down the street, leaving Stan and Kyle behind

"That really didn't help did it?" Kyle asked Stan honestly

"Well...it sorta was comic relief I guess, plus...I might have gotten sick if I ate all those lollipops by myself, so...maybe you guys were a little bit helpful."

"That's what we're here for Stan, making idiots of ourselves and eating your candy, so mission: success." Stan laughed,

"Oh alright then." He stood and turned in the direction of his house, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Kyle's hand on his shoulder stopped him

"Here." He held out the last lollipop, Stan took it and grinned

"Thanks dude."

"No problem, just remember, don't let her get you down, she's just a girl." Kyle turned and started to stroll away. Stan unwrapped the lollipop and popped it in his mouth, with a smile he continued towards his house

__

Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop, oh love's gonna get you down

* * *

5 red lollipops were divoured in the making of this fic....hey, I was being realistic as possible XD

So I don't remember how I found this song. But the moment I heard it, I just HAD to write a fic. So I sat down, thought of a character, thought of an issue, and wrote.

This is what was born...


End file.
